A Cure to Madness
by Stagey
Summary: Harry Potter is left without a friend, mentor, and family. But someone will always be there to cure his broken mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Tahnks fro sduportign me during dis hard tiem guys I hope u enjoy the story thanks! :ddD ok the story is dis**

**Chapter 1 – A Cure for madness**

'california! Claiforniaaaa!'' cryed harry potta As he looked owt of the window of hugwarts. Hugwarts was the school for witches and wezards for fareytayl abilityes like begin abel 2 kill all of ur mean muggel frends. Muggel is a nun mgaikal persen. Btu enyway Harry pottaer was cring becuz his boyfrend ronald Weesly had died tring to recue him frum professer mcgonall.

Suddenly mcgonagall caem into the room

''harry potter, albus dumbleddore will see u now u dear boy.'' she led harry out of the hugwarts room asnd down the stairs.

''thanks professer mcgonegall u r very nice' sed harry sincerely.

Man, harry sed he never noticed how hot mcgonagall looked frum behind.

Quicklee, harry pulled dwn his skirt and started to hump mcgonagel who cry

''yess harder yesss ron weasly yes''

and ron weasly said ok coming im coming''

suddenly he caem and it was over.

They had humped each other all tehway to albus dumbblebores office.

''thanks profersser.'' sed harry.

''np'' sed mcgonagall, checking her hare '' eny tiem harry now go see albus.''

harre noded slowlee and openedthe dor...

**I hope u liked it it tooke me like ten minets I wil bring up anotha chappy 2morow tanks ok DD review ok by**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone, that was my little brother, he's such a clown. I hope you enjoy this chapter, yay! Woot!**

**Chapter 1 – A Cure for Madness**

Harry opened the door and found Dumbledore on the floor.

Wandless.

Broken.

Dead.

Harry's mouth gaped open for quite some time, struggling to believe what his eyes displayed to him.

''Professor Dumbledore!'' Cried Harry, finally finding his voice. He stepped hesitantly towards Dumbledore, as if expecting him to bounce up and laugh. As if expecting that this was some big joke and that Ron and Hermione would leap out from behind the curtains at any second.

Then suddenly,

''Harry?''

Everything around him changed. Dumbledore's body seemed to vanish from the ground and reappear in his chair, which was halfway out as the real Dumbledore stood in confusion,

''Harry? What's wrong?''

Harry blinked in shock, but he managed to cover this up quickly,

''Nothing, Professor, just a little dazed, that's all.'' He walked towards Dumbledore's desk and couldn't help look back to the spot on the floor where Dumbledore had been.

Dead...

''Harry, have you been Confunded?'' Asked Dumbledore, mild amusement shining in his eyes. When Harry shook his head glumly, the amusement flickered out, and Dumbledore rose fully and began to walk towards Harry,

''Then what is wrong? When you came in, you just stood there, staring at the floor. It was very intriguing.'' Dumbledore eyed Harry with those twinkling blue eyes that seemed to stare into the very depths of one's soul.

Harry did not answer this question.

''You asked for me?''

Dumbledore sighed lightly and nodded, ''Yes. It is about Voldemort.''

Harry did not say anything, although at the sound of the name, he looked up at Dumbledore, as if asking him if he was kidding.

Dumbledore chuckled softly and shook his head,

''I am afraid not. I am deadly serious.'' He fixed his spectacles and walked towards the window in his office, ''And the thing that I have called you to discuss about is very serious.''

Harry looked down at his shoes,

''What is it?''

Dumbledore had his back turned to Harry. He gazed out of the window for a few seconds before speaking,

''A sickness, Harry, set upon wizards that have been unfortunate enough to face Voldemort.'' He turned his gaze from the window to Harry, ''Some call it a stronger version of the Imperius curse. Others call it madness.''

Harry glanced up at the last word, but quickly looked down once more.

''Madness, sir?''

The back of Dumbledore's head nodded as he looked outside of the window once more,

''Yes. Madness.'' Dumbledore paused once more, before continuing, ''It is a very old, complicated, and confusing curse, thought to be used once by Merlin on those who were evil beyond repair.''

Harry scratched his neck. He felt welts there and his heart beat increased with worry. A second later, the welts were gone.

''You see, Harry, this curse included a potion. One was simply to drink the potion when the curse had been cast upon it, and they could inflict madness -a controllable one- on whoever they wished.'' Dumbledore turned from the window once more, his spectacles sliding slowly off of his nose.

Harry had the urge to laugh, but held it back.

''Professor, what does this have to do with Voldemort?'' Asked Harry, still feeling the back of his neck for welts that were not there.

''Voldemort has used this curse, at least, I believe so.'' Answered Dumbledore, ''There have been several reports of strange and insane behavior by many of the most gifted and praised wizards I have seen in a while.'' Dumbledore paused, ''Miranda Goshawk, for example, has been sent to Azkaban for the murders of two Muggle children.''

Harry raised an eyebrow is disbelief,

''Miranda Goshawk? The author of the Standard-''

''Book of Spells. Yes Harry.'' Dumbledore's eyes filled with sadness, ''I can assure you, Miranda is not in her right mind, I know of it. I visited her earlier this week, and she showed signs of the deepest confusion and regret. She did not seem to remember even killing the children. When I told her, she was horrified -angry with me at first, of course, she thought I was telling a lie- and she had refused to speak for the rest of my visit.''

Harry was still staring in disbelief at Dumbledore, ''So, she was under the Imperius curse?''

Dumbledore shook his head, ''No, I believe that she was inflicted with Madness, or as the actual curse itself is called, _Angorin Vexim_. For the user of this dreadful spell to inflict Madness upon someone is quite simple. They must be able to look at their victim for at least three seconds. Upon command, from first glance onwards, they can willingly inflict and control the amount of Madness their victim has.''

Harry blinked. Dumbledore's spectacles seemed to be dancing on that long crooked nose,

''So, I could possibly have this? Because-''

Dumbledore cut Harry short,

''I do not believe that you do. Your mother's protection should indeed do its job and block all types of curses caused by Voldemort.'' Dumbledore stared at Harry for quite some time, ''I do believe that Voldemort has his eyes set upon the students of Hogwarts. A plan of his to lure you out.

''I do believe that Voldemort has seen many of the students here at Hogwarts for if you recall in your first year-''

''Quirrell,'' Whispered Harry, remembering his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had perished serving under Lord Voldemort in his first year.

''Yes,'' Replied Dumbledore, ''Quirrell saw many students, and with him, so did Voldemort. I suspect he is planning to guilt you into going to him, wherever he is. I ask of you, Harry, do not do so.''

Harry nodded,

''So, this spell, cure, whatever, it makes people go mad, right? They start seeing things... Feeling things.. That aren't there?''

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Harry,

''I do not know, Voldemort has not set Madness on me. Not yet, of course.''

Harry was now alarmed,

''Is there a way to... to stop it?''

Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

''Not unless Voldemort would want you to be perfectly sane, no.''

…

Harry had tried his best to block out his conversation with Dumbledore. It was hard, but he eventually succeeded near dinnertime. This lasted for only a minute.

Harry had asked for some mashed potatoes when everything went insane.

There was a commotion at the front of the Great Hall.

Lavender Brown was shrieking at the top of her voice,

''LET ME GO! I'LL KILL YOU! LET ME GO!'' Everyone in the Great Hall turned their heads at the noise.

Lavender was being held by Parvati Patil, who was struggling with keeping her best friend off of a Ravenclaw girl, who was also shrieking, but Harry could tell that the girl was only doing so in shock and outrage for Lavender had screamed at her first.

Professor McGonagall came quickly towards the group of girls, which was now expanding to many students, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

''Stop!'' Cried McGonagall, she raised her wand and a loud bang emitted from her wand, ''STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!''

Lavender Brown was now screaming and thrashing so loudly that she overpowered Parvati and shouted the curse that ended Harry's entire day.

Lavender was aiming at the Ravenclaw girl who she was infuriated with, but the curse had missed terribly and someone was struck by green light.

Harry didn't know who was hit, because as soon as Lavender screamed the Killing Curse, several Stunning spells made her fall to the ground.

Harry blinked. The entire hall was silent and no one spoke for what seemed like hours.

''GINNY!''

The awful scream that came from Hermione made Harry turn around.

Ginny lay sprawled on her back, her beautiful face etched with horror.

Harry's stomach felt as if it were holding a four ton rock, and he collapsed.

**Thanks for reading, please review! It encourages me to keep writing! I'll post another chapter tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hpeu guys enjoy dis story like for real tho ok thanks reed and enjoy lol ok ok this stro yis kewl rite I meen rlly very kewl lol**

**Chapter 1 – A Cure for madness**

'omg1111!'' cry hermyonee as sune as hary fel on teeh flore.

2 dyas l8er hary stil wasent owt of the huspitul. Evryone waz sad

ron, who waz kissssing mcgonagall caem out from transylvnya 2 visit.

''run!'' cried hermyonee, leeving harry ast his beedsied. 'u made et!'

run noded. ''yeh I just koodnt leave mah homie here u feel me dawg?''

hermyonee noded ''I cant beleeve it. Y did he collapse? Its unbeleevable.''

run nodded ''krum waz mad, btu I told him yo hary is mah homie u feel me so how is hary?''

hermyonee shruged '' he es a beet 2 lil lowd or sumthin he collapsed or usmthin. No1 knows y tho.''

run noded'' u know hermyonee im not with krum actualeh. U see maybe we kood...''

hermyonee noded and lifted up her skert 2 reveel hawt panteys.

''omg cried run as he saw her haree pussie. '' man u r hawt.''

run pounded his cok in2 hermyonee and she cryed in payne as he cummed in her.

''whew that was grate.''

omg! Cried harry!

Run and hermyonee looked at hary

''run!'' cryed harry'' u r here!''

…...

**tanks for reedign u guys next chappy 2morrow okay I love u guys revew guise tel dis ppl story ok goofd bye next hcappy reveww lol ok luv u guys tanks for reeding**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hpeu guys enjoy dis story like for real tho ok thanks reed and enjoy lol ok ok this stro yis kewl rite I meen rlly very kewl lol**

**Chapter 1 – A Cure for madness**

''When did you come?'' Asked Harry to Ron as they walked out of the Hospital Wing.

''I was in Romania with Krum. We're... together, ya know?''

Harry nodded solemnly and started to fiddle with his thumbs.

**tanks for reedign u guys next chappy 2morrow okay I love u guys revew guise tel dis ppl story ok goofd bye next hcappy reveww lol ok luv u guys tanks for reeding**


End file.
